The Sacred Sacred Heroes
The Sacred Sacred Heroes (consisting of Sacred Fire, Sacred Earth, Sacred Lightning, Sacred Water, Sacred Wind, Sacred Heart, Sacred Dark, Sacred Light, Sacred Sky, Sacred Magic, Sacred Ice, Sacred Death, and Sacred Time) are a group of elemental and powerful chibi ninja gods and goddesses. They help Courtney Springer to win against Henny Loc and his army. These powerful gods and goddesses are created by Courtney Springer and she made them extremely strong, extremely overpowered, extremely powerful, unstoppable, unbeatable, undefeatable, and unable to get killed. Dr3amyDr3amyImm0rta1 Created a Kirby Loopsy Imposter based on Rainbow Shooting Stars. Courtney's Sacred Heroes (Primary Ones) Here is a list consisting of the main 8 Sacred Heroes (including Rainbow): Rainbow Type: Supreme Sacred Hero, Guardian Alias: Sacred Rainbow, Guardian of the Smash Universe Allies: The Sacred Heroes, Courtney Springer, Diesel Erudon, his dad, his little sisters Soosoi and Ann Adversaries: Super Giant Sonic, Super Ultra Doomless Mega Sonic, Underworld Army, Alice (Pop'n Music), Painbow, The Underworld Overlord Voiced By: TTS Scary Voice Likes: Making fun with one of his little sisters Dislikes: Being so bossy Weakness: Punishments from his dad Sacred Earth (Rick) Type: Sacred Hero, God Alias: Earth, God of the Indestructible Rocks Alternate form(s): Cyber Sacred Earth Allies: His commrades (the other Sacred Heroes), Courtney Springer Enemies: Same as Rainbow, Joyce and Jane, Neltharion Deathwing Voiced By: TTS Scary Voice Fact:Sacred Earth was appeared in CodPlayerRussia's Custom Mortal Kombat Armageddon fighter Likes: Rocks, Boulders, Stones, Pebbles Dislikes: People making fun of him Weakness: (Doesn't have a Weakness) Sacred Fire (Jennifera) ''' Type: Sacred Hero, Goddess Alias: Fire, Goddess of the Phoenix Fire Allies: Her commrades (the other Sacred Heroes), Courtney Springer, Jin Kazama (TTS: David/EvilGenius/Zack), Ling Xiaoyu (TTS: Emma) Enemies: Same as Rainbow, Smokey, Blank Hawkeye MK-II, Lady Redundant Woman Voiced By: TTS Jennifer Likes: Fire, Playing with Fire Dislikes: People touching her Weakness: Water '''Sacred Water (Airavata) Type: Sacred Hero, Goddess Alias: Water, Goddess of the Flooding Water Allies: Her commrades (the other Sacred Heroes), Courtney Springer Enemies: Same as Rainbow, Dime, Half Dollar, Caillou, Giovanni (Team Rocket) Voiced By: TTS Kimberly (she was voiced by TTS Kayla in one video) Likes: All sea creatures except for Sharks Dislikes: Sharks 2014-07-21 165733 Sacred Lightning Sacred Lightning (Brandi) Type: Sacred Hero, Goddess Alias: Lightning, Goddess of the Shocking Lightning Allies: Her commrades (the other Sacred Heroes), Courtney Springer Enemies: Same as Rainbow, ItsMeLillianDeVille, Bryan Fury Voiced By: TTS Julie Likes: Electricity, Lighting, Thunder Dislikes: Causing a Huge Blackout to the city Weakness: (Doesn't have a Weakness) 2014-07-21 165752 Sacred Heart Sacred Heart (Annabelsa) Type: Sacred Hero, Goddess Alias: Heart, Goddess of the Cutesy Love Allies: Her commrades (the other Sacred Heroes), Courtney Springer Enemies: Same as Rainbow, Ms. Question, Miss Power, Amy Plie Voiced By: TTS Princess Likes: Being cute, Love, Kindness Dislikes: People who are cuter than her Weakness: Theatrical sex 2014-07-21 170410 Sacred Wind, protecting himself from a Grand Chase Warrior, Lire Sacred Wind (Dakota) Type: Sacred Hero, God Alias: Wind, God of the Cool and Calm Nature Allies: His commrades (the other Sacred Heroes), Courtney Springer, BeastYesRIPDNo Enemies: Same as Rainbow, Sister Jigglypuff, RIPDYesSaybrookerNo Voiced By: TTS Simon Likes: Nature, Flowers, Trees, Plants, Animals, being quiet Dislikes: People being noisy Weakness: (Doesn't have a Weakness) 2014-07-21 170633 The quite ominous Sacred Dark, standing above a pool of blood Sacred Dark Type: Sacred Hero, God Alias: Dark Allies: His commrades (the other Sacred Heroes), Courtney Springer Enemies: Same as Rainbow, Adolf Hitler, TheCookMoss, GrandChase WarrenGirl, Phillip Deville, Apep Voiced By: TTS David/Evil Genius/Zack Likes: Darkness, Death Dislikes: One of his allies are dead Weakness: Annabelsa's Death 2014-07-21 170646 An image of Sacred Light, as seen in a Sacred Heroes slideshow/tribute video Sacred Light (Brian) Type: Sacred Hero, God Alias: Light, God of the Heavenly Light Allies: His commrades (the other Sacred Heroes), Courtney Springer, Sacred Tune Enemies: Same as Rainbow, ItsMeLillianDeVille, Cork King, Blank Hawkeye MK-II, Miketheknightrocks666, Sister JigglyPuff Voiced By: TTS David/Evil Genius/Zack Likes: Light, Heaven, Dead people going to Heaven Dislikes: Evil, People making fun of his outfit color Weakness: Darkness Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Fictional Characters Category:Good Fictional Characters Category:Friends of Courtney Springer Category:Non-Terroists Category:Friends of Pingy Animatronic